Un loco Fanfic en Hogwarts
by blacky.neko3
Summary: Los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en cierto colegio de magia y hechicería, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en su cruzada por los Horrocruxes
1. Chapter 1

**Un Loco Fanfic en Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los lugares en los que transcurre esta historia y algunos personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

**Lucy's P. O. V.**

Ahora mismo estoy en el umbral del andén 9 y ¾, a punto de tener mi mayor aventura; reconozco que no es la primera vez que lo cruzo, de hecho es el séptimo año que hago este recorrido, pero sin duda será diferente.

Mi primer indicio fue cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron me dijeron que se irían a buscar noseque-cruxes. Intenté leer sobre ello pero no recuerdo su nombre completo, así que me limité a tratar de convencer a mis padres, los respetables señores Clairy, de que me trajeran a Hogwarts en mi último año.

Bueno… voy a dejar de engañarlos, lo que me convenció de que este año iba a ser diferente es que Dumbledore está muerto.

En fin, voy a dejar de aburrirlos y subiré al tren.

**Jude's P. O. V.**

¡Hola, soy Jude! y estoy a punto de subirme a un tren mágico, que va a una escuela de magia, donde voy a aprender a hacer magia.

Todo eso porque llego una lechuza mágica a mi casa con una nota mágica y detrás de ella venia un hombre mágico montado en una moto mágica que me dijo que iba a ser un mago ¡Que hace magia!

¡Wow miren, una chica mágica!

Hola chica mágica ¿vos también tenés 11 años? y ¿Sos alta porque haces magia?

No… Tengo 17 años y no hago magia para ser alta. Mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Clairy

Ah, pero ¿Sabes hacer magia?

Si

¿Sabes hacer explotar cosas? ¡Enseñame a hacer explotar cosas!

¡No! Ve a sentarte

Bueno, ah y me llamo Jude Connors – Lo único que sé es que me va a enseñar a hacer explotar cosas


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Lucy's P. O. V.**

Okey… ese encuentro con el chico de las explosiones fue muy extraño, aunque me recuerda un poco a Seamus Finnigan. Pobre hijos de Muggles, hay que entenderlos, nunca supieron nada de esto, sin embargo me fastidian en cierto punto. Si Hermione me oyera, me mataría, pero tampoco es para tanto, al fin y al cabo no es la clase de narcisismo que Draco Malfoy aplica a la gente.

Como mis únicos tres amigos son Ron, Harry y Hermione o el trío de oro, como me gusta llamarlos, voy a buscar un compartimento vacío.

**Neville's P. O. V.**

¡No abuela, ya guarde las medias, los pañuelos descartables y los calzoncillos en mi baúl! - Dije completamente fastidiado, no es que no la quiera, pero desde que el año pasado pude cursar Encantamientos, en lo que soy muy bueno, en vez de Transformaciones, como mi abuela quería, me siento… diferente.

Bueno, ya subí al tren, no encuentro a nadie, nadie me encuentra a mí

Creo que eso ultimo lo dijiste en voz alta

No, espera no me mates…. Ah, eras tu Luna

Hola Neville, creo que sería mejor considerando que el tren está a punto de partir, que entremos en un compartimento

Ambos caminamos hasta el más vacío que encontramos, donde solo había una chica, que por cierto, creo que conozco. Luna se me adelanto y entró al vagón.

¿Podemos pasar? - Pregunte viéndola

A menos que no quieras que entremos, aunque en cuyo caso tendríamos que irnos - Acotó mi rubia compañera

No, pasen estoy sola - Contestó la chica


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Lucy's P. O. V.**

Neville y Luna entraron a mi compartimento. Sinceramente no puedo creer que él esté aquí, pensé que su abuela le prohibiría venir este año.

**Neville's P. O. V.**

¡Hay bastantes Nargles por aquí!

¿Y que harías para poder espantarlos Luna?

Lucy, yo que tu colgaría collares de ajo por todo el vagón- Lo sabía, si la conocía de algún lado, es la chica que siempre estaba con Harry, Hermione y Ron…

¿Qué pasó con Ron, Neville?- ¡Si, sabe mi nombre!

Emm… nada ¿Qué estás haciendo Luna?

Voy a colgar los collares de ajo- Dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Lucy?

Junio6

Boom


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: **

**Neville's**

En eso entro un chico con la cara manchada de negro y la ropa llena de hollín riendo a carcajadas

¡Lucy, Lucy, conocí un tal Seamus Finnigan, que sabe hacer explotar cosas! ¡Me enseñó a hacer explotar cosas!

Maldito Seamus- dijo entre dientes Lucy

Perdimos medio vagón o tal vez fue uno entero, pero quien los cuenta

Por Merlín -

Vi como Lucy comenzó a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas, así que le pregunté:

¿A dónde vas?

Voy a hacer unos reparos, ya vengo. Luna ¿tienes 17 años no?

Si

Ven, necesito tu ayuda

¿Por qué se van?- Pregunto el niño

¡Explotaste un vagón, Jude!

No, yo destruí una mitad y Seamus destruyó la otra

Solo pude ver como Lucy y Luna se fueron del vagón y en ninguna parte del viaje volví a verlas. Eso me había preocupado porque tuvimos un "encuentro" por así decirlo con mortífagos, pero sé que si pasa algo ambas son buenas duelistas, después de todo, estuvieron en el E. D. En este momento, me encuentro solo con el niño que está en frente mío, el cual descubrí se llama Jude.

Neville ¿Qué hacemos Neville? ¿A dónde vamos Neville?

Jude, vos vas a los botes; yo a los carruajes ¿Si?

Bueno, mira Lucy

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Tengo bien el pelo? ¿Mi túnica esta planchada?

No deja nomas, no era Lucy, era una chica morocha

¡Lucy es pelirroja!

¿Y?

Nada, nos vemos - ¿Para qué le dije eso?

Adiós Neville, te buscare luego

Me dirigí a los carruajes. Vi el de Lucy, pero ya estaba muy alejado, al parecer iba con Luna y Ginny.

Nos la pasamos escuchando a Luna hablar de y con unas criaturas invisibles, que según ella, tiraban del carruaje. Creo que se llamaban Thestralls o algo así… La gente piensa que está loca y toman sus cosas, incluso la llaman "Lunática". Eso me molesta muchísimo, ya que es mi mejor amiga. Siempre le digo que debería defenderse, pero ella me contesta "no los escuches, solo se divierten" o cosas así.


End file.
